


Search

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Collaborate, F/M, ILY Edition, Injury, Inktober, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: As usual, her mind was nearly blank, but today something was different.She was hurt.





	Search

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 29: Collaborate.
> 
> This story is a collaboration between me and another writer from the Official I Love Yoo Amino.
> 
> Can you guess who wrote what? ;)

Static waves of sunshine hovered over tangling branches of trees scarcely covered by scales of yellow and green.

 

Mud caked packer boots ridden with scrapes and creases slowly moved forward across a well worn road, crushing small plants that grew in cracks, and leaves that had fallen from trees transitioning from spring to fall.

 

Glossy, salty sweat rolled down the face of a young brunette, resulting from hours of hiking up a nearly abandoned path on the side of a hill overlooking the city in which she lived.

 

She had moved away with her husband to the country a few months ago, and ever since she had been pushing herself to work out like she never had before.

 

She would spend hours on end walking, running, and hiking, with nothing but white noise in her ears and pain in her legs to accompany her.

 

She knew that her husband worries about her, but she almost moved robotically every day.

 

As soon as the sun began to rise above the rolling hills, she would be outside, tying up her boots and zipping up her backpack.

 

As usual, her mind was nearly blank, but today something was different.

 

She was hurt.

 

There was a sharp pain in her left leg that was disabling her from going as fast as usual, although, due to her stubbornness, she wasnt about to stop moving.

 

She knew that her husband was looking for her, but she was desperately trying to become stronger, and she kept telling herself she would be fine.

 

In a few hours, she had made her way back home, but had quickly regretted her earlier decision to hike through the pain she felt.

 

She made her way into her small city again, walking down the wide, empty road and eventually seeing the small farmhouse she shared with Yeong-Gi, her married partner of two years, and collapsed as soon as she reached the porch.

 

There was no one around, and the lights in her house were off.

 

She knew that he was still out scouting for her, and she suddenly felt a horrible stew of guilt churn in her stomach.

 

He was out there, looking for her after dark, worrying about her because she had decided to put herself in a harmful situation.

 

She cursed at her foolishness.

 

Shin-Ae looked at her surroundings, chewing at her lip knowing that she shouldn't venture into the dark in her condition.

 

Scarlet optics glanced down at her throbbing foot before crawling on her knees to the front door of the house. She quickly crept inside to the kitchen where they always kept a spare flashlight.

 

She struggled to stand up, giving a low grunt in pain as she applied pressure to her ankle.

 

Suck it up Shin-Ae. You brought this on yourself.

 

The brunette quickly retrieved the flashlight from the drawer before limping back out the door. She turned on the device and hopped down the stairs of the porch.

 

"Yeong-Gi?!" She shouted as she hobbled down the dirt road, hoping for a response.

 

"Where are you?!" Despite the chill of the night, beads of perspiration trickled down her neck due to the extra effort she had to put forth in her search.

 

The young woman could barely see anything in front of her even with the aid of her flashlight. The darkness consumed her.

 

Where was he? God. Please be okay.

 

Shin-Ae's chest grew tighter with every sorry excuse of a step she took.

 

"Yeong-" Her call was interrupted by her shoe getting caught on a branch strewn across her path, sending her face first into the dirt.

 

Shin-Ae rolled onto her back, gasping in pain as she grabbed her right knee. "Just my luck." She sniffled.

 

"Yeong-Gi where are you?" She rasped brokenly.

 

"Shin-Ae?" She heard the redhead call from the distance.

 

Her eyes widened at his familiar voice. "I'm over here!!!"

 

His rushed footsteps flooded her ears before he was in her view. "What happened? I was searching for you for hours."

 

"I hurt myself." She voiced.

 

"Can you stand up?" His concerned emeralds made her feel awful for making him worry.

 

"Barely."

 

"You want me to carry you back to the house?" He asked as he got into position to hook his arms to the back of her knees.

 

She shook her head. She caused him enough trouble as is.

 

"Oh Okay." Shin-Ae struggled to put herself back on her feet but was successful. She began to walk forward but staggered a bit.

 

Yeong-Gi took the flashlight from her hand and wrapped am arm around her shoulder. "I'm not letting you put any weight on that leg."

 

Shin-Ae aighed as she wrapped an arm around his waist for added stability. "Guess we'll have to collaborate to get back home."

 

"Honestly Shin-Ae. You make me worry too much. Please be careful next time." He said as he transitioned into a slow gait.

 

"Yea. Sorry. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
